


Hide and Seek

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Hide and Seek [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Games, Ghosts, Hide and Seek, Horror, Other, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Polar opposite teenagers play hide and seek but they accidentally summon the ghost of a little girl. It's up to a toddler girl to help them survive a game.





	1. Chapter 1

The teenagers were playing a game but they hears a giggle.

He has messy dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a white shirt under his light blue sweater vest, blue pants, white socks and black shoes.

She has long black hair with green blue streaks, teal eyes and light tan skin. She wears fingerless gloves, piercings, a choker, a yellow and green stripped shirt, torn jeans and black boots.

A nervous teenage boy said "Wha-what is that!?"

A rebellious teenage girl said "Oh please it's just a giggle"

A toddler aged girl walked to them 

She babbled

She has brown hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink nightgown.

"Nothing we were just playing a game?"

"Marichi and I tell you a story"

A cheerful little girl clapped her hands as she squealed


	2. Chapter 2

"There was a little girl who wants to play hide and seek but she was abused and bullied and it pushed her to the edge"

Thunder crashing

"After her death, her ghost was looking for victims to play hide and seek"

A toddler girl said "Uh-oh?" as a ghostly green fog appears

"Aaaaah!! Uh-oh is right i'm too young to die!?"

But a punk teenage girl slapped a timid teenage boy

"KNOCK IT OFF!?"

Suddenly they hears a voice

"Ready or not here I come"

A toddler girl hugged the teenagers.

A ghostly green fog disappears

A ghostly little girl appears behind them

"Hello"

The teenagers screamed

A toddler girl squealed


End file.
